


The Businessman and The Housekeeper

by CuppyCake5



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyCake5/pseuds/CuppyCake5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is businessman who entrusts his housekeeper to tidy things up while he's away at work.</p><p>This is a filled prompt and definitely inspired by the pictures of Joe sporting a French-maid costume for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Businessman and The Housekeeper

Arthur waited until he heard the soft click of the door shutting. Hurrying to the window, he inched the curtain back and waited the length it took Eames to ride down 12 floors in the elevator, walk across the lobby, and out of the door of the apartment building. When the man’s back began retreating, Arthur sighed in relief and quickly went to his bag. He supposed it’d be more acceptable to change in the bathroom, but he didn't see the point, as he was entirely alone in the lofty apartment.

He pulled out the change of clothes first, to keep from exposing so much skin in the home that wasn't his for too long. First came the white stockings. Next the black dress with the white trim, followed by the lacy white apron. Finally, the small black heels. Respectable heels. If nothing else, they were practical considering he had an entire apartment to clean. Arthur eyed the blonde wig for a moment. It wasn't too hot in the apartment. But Eames did keep it a stuffy temperature. Ultimately, he decided he could always take it off if it became too much.

It’s not that Arthur was ashamed of what he desired to do. Quite contrary. However, Arthur was particularly fond of having a steady job. And he knew not all would necessarily agree to have their home cleaned by a man who dressed in french maid outfit while wearing a blonde wig. So, for now, this was what he was reduced to, cleaning the homes of those far wealthier than he was while secretly dressed in women’s clothing.

There was something about it though. The dress was softy, the material caressing his skin, and airy. The heels, obviously, made him taller, but also made his leg muscles look exquisite. Admittedly, the apron was simply to complete the ‘look’, as were the stockings and wig. It made him feel masculine, oddly enough, the way his body nearly threatened to make the dress rip at the seams. Yet feminine in how beautiful he felt. It was easy to lose himself entirely when he dressed up. That’s why he didn't hear the door open he supposed.

Arthur wasn't sure how long Eames had been standing there, watching as he dusted around the living the room. But when he turned to do the lamp beside the door, there he was, eyes blown wide. They were both frozen, staring at the other in shock. Arthur was the first to move, yanking the wig from his head and stepping out of the heels. But it was too late the damage had been done. Something. He had to say something! His mouth opened and closed a number of times like a fish out of water.

Suddenly, Eames lips turned up at the corners a fraction. “Darling, if you wanted to dress up, all you had to do was say so.” The breath Arthur hadn't realized he’d been holding suddenly rushed from his lips. Without taking his eyes off Eames, he stepped carefully back into his heels and pulled the wig back into place before going back to work.

Eames spent a few moments riffling around his desk before going back to the door. “I’ll be back on my lunch break. I’d… greatly appreciate if you were still here.” With his back to the man, Arthur allowed himself a smile. “Yes, sir.” He heard the smile in the way Eames let out a breath. “Don’t forget the milk on your way home. You forgot last time.” Arthur reminded him, breaking character.


End file.
